Cell signaling via 3′-phosphorylated phosphoinositides has been implicated in a variety of cellular processes, e.g., malignant transformation, growth factor signaling, inflammation, and immunity. See Rameh et al., J. Biol. Chem., 274:8347-8350 (1999) for a review. The enzyme responsible for generating these phosphorylated signaling products is phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase (PI 3-kinase; PI3K). PI3K originally was identified as an activity associated with viral oncoproteins and growth factor receptor tyrosine kinases that phosphorylates phosphatidylinositol (PI) and its phosphorylated derivatives at the 3′-hydroxyl of the inositol ring. See Panayotou et al., Trends Cell Biol. 2:358-60 (1992).
PI 3-kinase activation is believed to be involved in a range of cellular responses including cell growth, differentiation, and apoptosis. See Parker et al., Curr. Biol., 5:577-99 (1995); Yao et al., Science, 267:2003-05 (1995). PI 3-kinase also appears to be involved in a number of aspects of leukocyte activation. See e.g., Pages et al., Nature, 369:327-29 (1994); Rudd, Immunity, 4:527-34 (1996); Fraser et al., Science, 251:313-16 (1991).
Several compounds have been identified as PI 3-kinase inhibitors. For example, compounds capable of inhibiting the biological activity of human PI3K, including (S)-2-(1-(9H-purin-6-ylamino)propyl)-5-fluoro-3-phenylquinazolin-4(3H)-one, and their uses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,518,277, 6,667,300, and 7,932,260. Each of these references is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.